


oikawas ear haikus

by notepas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: oikawa's ear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notepas/pseuds/notepas
Summary: a summary of last week
Kudos: 5





	oikawas ear haikus

**Author's Note:**

> I FEEL LIKE  
> CALLING THIS POETRY IS AN INSULT TO ACTUAL POETS
> 
> ,,sorry
> 
> Enjoy the poems degenerate

oikawas ear

Pale, peach toned beauty  
Accented with ocean blue  
oikawas right ear

tis not "but an ear"  
Tis revolutionary  
Season four Kawa

Do you understand  
The significance of ear  
Ear makes the world spin

JJK Kawa?  
I didn't think it was true...  
He's mastered shifting

The ear is perfect.  
Quite non-negotiably.  
We've fed off the crumbs.

There's more oikawa  
My my, twenty four seconds  
I am very shook

The lines on his ear  
The shape of iwachans head  
The colored earbud  
(It's all connected)

Have you heard of Jean?  
We saw a fraction of him  
He had a gray hat

It's a fuckinf ear  
The fandom is losing it  
I agree with them.

**Author's Note:**

> hey you there
> 
> have you drunk water today?
> 
> no this is not a haiku
> 
> I'm out of poetry  
> Peace


End file.
